Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications may be designed to compare the text of documents, emails or other strings of characters. In such cases, documents may be divided up into different word units which are converted to hash values. These hash values are then compared sequentially with hash values from other documents. Typically, such document comparing programs cannot performantly identify documents as being similar or the same unless the compared hash sequences are very similar (e.g. 95%+ similar).